


Don't EVER leave me

by 00qordie



Category: 00Q - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00qordie/pseuds/00qordie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond only spends 50% of his time in London, the rest of it on missions across the globe. But what time he spends at home he spends with Q. And when he’s on the opposite side of the world, it’s with Q’s voice in his ear, and his gadgets in his pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't EVER leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoraGray](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DoraGray).



Bond presses Q’s shoulders firmly against the wall and kisses him hungrily.

“Do you really have to go now?” Q says sighing whilst sliding his hands up James shirt to distract himself from his racing thoughts.

“Maybe…probably…hopefully not…yes, eventually.” James says glancing at the clock, “In ten minutes.” Q tugs at James collar, now crumpled after being thrown off then pulled back on again.

“Awww, you don’t have to go.”

James hated having to tear himself apart from Q so often, and if he knew he hated it, how much did Q? Travelling had always been the fun part of his job, and of course parts of it still were, but leaving Q behind was always hard, too hard. Bits of him knew it would be alright, he would come back safe and sound to Q, his Q, his Q with the impossibly tousled hair and sweet glasses. God he would miss him.

Q had nuzzled his mouth into James’ neck and was leaning his head on his shoulder. Looking up he mutters in a blissfully drowsy voice, “Look after yourself ok, I need you coming home in one piece.” Home, James thought to himself. Home was Q now, where ever he went he would follow, that would always be home.

Urgently James spins around, twisting Q with him and hugs him tight, “Don’t ever leave me.” he stammers. Tears trickle down the elders face, dripping onto the back of Q’s jumper.

Q pushes James out at arms length, slips this thumb under his lovers chin, raises his head then stares deep into the icy blue of his eyes.

“I won’t ever be without you James.” He stands on tiptoe and kisses James softly on the lips, lingering finally to give him the nod of ‘You have no idea how much I need you’.

“Q…”

“Yes,”

“I don’t think I can carry on doing this for much longer,” James sniffs, the fierce lion he could be all stripped away.

“Why? Remember, you have me here, never forget that.”

“That’s why though Q. I can’t bear having to dash off somewhere unexpectedly, I can’t bear leaving you behind. You know why? Before I met you I didn’t have anything to lose. If I died I wouldn’t have anything to miss, anyone to miss me. And now I have you, that means more than anything to me. I now have someone to live for. That someone is you. I couldn’t bear to to lose that.”

Slamming James body against the wall, Q wraps his arms around his neck and embraces him, not stopping until he’s short of breath.

“Now look at me, you,” he says, arms still latched around James’ neck, “I’m not planning on leaving you ever, and nor are you from what I just heard. You’ve looked after yourself for all these years, that isn’t going to stop now, if anything it’s going to make you even more aware of what you’ve got to lose. And even if you are on the other side of the world, do you know what? I’ll always be there, be it the voice in your ears, the gadgets in your pocket, the weapon keeping you safe, I am there, because I am in your heart.


End file.
